xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse
Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse is a role-playing game for the PlayStation 2 and the second title in the Xenosaga series. It was developed by Monolith Soft and published by Namco. Xenosaga is a futuristic sequel to the Bible, set at least 6000 years after it. In Episode II, the cast discovers Christianity has become a warped and perverted cult, and the party must defeat a corrupt church, as well as the Pope. Continuing where the story left off in Episode I, players resume the role of Shion Uzuki. The character designs deviate from the anime style that was featured in Episode I to a more realistic style in order to convey more expression and emotion. Some characters, such as Shion and KOS-MOS, receive complete costume changes and new voice actors. The story focuses on Jr., MOMO, Albedo and Ziggy. Jenseits von Gut und Böse, German for "Beyond Good and Evil", is taken from a philosophical book by Nietzsche of the same name examining morality beyond simply "good" and "evil". It is meant to convey how hard it is to judge "what is right and what is wrong", and how morality is often subjective and differs for everyone. (Xenosaga Episode II Walkthrough here) Plot Episode II begins with a flashback of the Miltian Conflict from fourteen years ago in T.C. 4753, where chaos and Canaan are ordered to pilot E.S. Asher to (Old) Miltia and retrieve the U.R.T.V. units from the Realians rioting near Labyrinthos, the U-TIC Organization headquarters. Along the way, chaos and Canaan encounter Galaxy Federation officer Jin Uzuki, who is investigating the root of the Conflict. Jin believes that the entire Conflict is a set-up to turn the U-TIC Organization into a scapegoat, which, in turn, will keep the larger organization hidden in the shadows. Jin has what that organization wants: the Y-Data, which holds the key to Joachim Mizrahi's research on the Zohar. The trio encounters U-TIC operative Margulis along the way, who demands that the Y-Data be returned. Jin defeats Margulis in a sword fight. Caanan is then entrusted with the Y-Data, which is the last thing that Caanan remembers from the Conflict. In the present day, Margulis talks with the Patriarch (Sergius XVII) of Ormus, explaining that Albedo Piazzolla will unlock the safeguard on the Y-Data and lead them to Old Miltia. The two also discuss Ormus operative Heinlein's motives. On Second Miltia, Caanan leaves the investigation disappointed once again; he cannot activate the Y-Data stored within him. Meanwhile, Shion Uzuki and the rest of the party in the Elsa arrive at Second Miltia, where they part their separate ways. MOMO Mizrahi is escorted to her mother, Juli Mizrahi, by Jr., Ziggy and chaos. However, along the way, they are chased by U-TIC operatives wishing to capture MOMO once again. Fortunately, the attacks are thwarted. At Second Miltia's Vector Industries headquarters, Shion, Allen Ridgeley, and KOS-MOS are briefed of the increasing Gnosis threat. Soon after, Shion is reunited with her brother, Jin Uzuki, who is now running a bookstore. Eventually, both parties are reunited during MOMO's analysis of the Y-Data via the U.M.N. During the analysis, Albedo gains control and dives into MOMO's subconscious via the Encephalon. The party follows; Jr. experiences the history behind the U.R.T.V. units, which include him, Albedo, Gaignun Kukai, and Citrine, as well as his relationship with Sakura Mizrahi. However, the party is too late; Albedo manages to unlock the safeguard on the Y-Data and open up Old Miltia. Seizing the moment, both the Federation and Ormus ("Immigrant") fleets launch their invasion into Old Miltian space with a mutual goal of seizing the Original Zohar. The Immigrant/Ormus fleet gains the advantage and quickly descends to Old Miltia. Meanwhile, Shion and Allen return to the Dämmerung to report the recent events to Vector Industries. On Second Miltia, Representative Helmer decides to launch an attack on Old Miltia in conjunction with the Kukai Foundation, Vector Industries, and S.O.C.E.; this way, the Original Zohar is apprehended by a neutral party. However, after Shion encounters Febronia, she remembers that her goal was to venture to Old Miltia and "save Febronia's sisters". Shion and Allen riskily escape from the Dämmerung via a spaceship in the restricted area. Wilhelm watches the escape and states that Shion is an important figure that cannot be lost, and KOS-MOS will be the key to absolute knowledge. Therefore, he decides to activate KOS-MOS on Second Miltia in her V2 form secretly to assist Shion and Allen at Old Miltia. However, as they progress into Old Miltian space, their advance is cut short by the Black Testament, Voyager, which forces the group to retreat to the conveniently approaching Elsa. Reunited, the party launches another strike into Old Miltian space by flying between the two black holes of the Abyss, destroying an Ormus Stronghold and Orgulla along the way. After weaving through the space battle between the Federation and Ormus/Immigrant fleets, the Elsa lands aside Labyrinthos. Inside Labyrinthos, Jin Uzuki confirms his suspicions by analyzing part of the Y-Data in Canaan: Joachim Mizrahi was being used during the Miltian Conflict, the U-TIC Organization, Immigrant Fleet, and Hyams are all fronts for the Ormus society, and Joachim Mizrahi forced Old Miltia into the Abyss to prevent the re-awakening of U-DO, a powerful wave existence fused with the Original Zohar. In other words, Joachim Mizrahi was a hero who was initially manipulated by Ormus, the true organization behind U-TIC and the Immigrant Fleet. At the core of Labyrinthos, Margulis and Jin Uzuki face off once again until Margulis retreats. Shion noticed that Febronia's sisters, Cecily and Cathe, are part of the safeguard to maintain the Zohar. However, the Ormus Patriarch appears, and explains the Ormus and the Zohar will guide humans for eternity. U-DO and the Zohar begin to glow, and KOS-MOS tries to stop it by destroying Cecily and Cathe. The gambit fails; the Patriarch summons another Mizrahi invention, Proto Omega, to fuse with the Zohar and create a weapon that could strike anywhere in space. The Patriarch explains that he will use Omega to destroy the Gnosis and command the galaxy under Ormus. The party is then forced to escape as Second Miltia is morphed into the Omega System, which is the result of the Zohar and Omega fusion. Meanwhile, Gaignun Kukai morphs into Dmitri Yuriev, the U.R.T.V. creator. Margulis and Hyams scientist, Sellers, betray the Patriarch in favor of Heinlein. The Patriarch is left in the Omega System to defend himself. Shion and her allies enter the Omega System and confront the Patriarch, who is also confronted by a dying Albedo. The three Testaments defeat the Patriarch and revive Albedo so that he can morph Miltian space into a space-time anomaly. After Albedo does this, Jr. decides to confront his brother personally; he dives into the anomaly and defeats Albedo. Although the space-time anomaly is destroyed, the Original Zohar remains floating in space. Before the Durandal and the Kukai Foundation can rush to acquire it, a star system-sized Gnosis appears: Abel's Ark. Abel's Ark retrieves the Original Zohar and vanishes. Both chaos and Wilhelm observe with deep interest. Wilhelm also calls chaos "Yeshua". After these events, the party separates to try and lead normal lives, although Jin worries that the chain of events is not over because Ormus is still alive, and the Zohar was abruptly seized by a mysterious force. Wilhelm crowns the fourth Testament, the White Testament, Albedo. Wilhelm calls him, "Weaver of the eternal circle of Zarathustra." Gameplay Enemies now have three different zones (low, mid, and high) that have different defensive properties in each area. The more a player hacks away at a zone, the weaker that zone becomes, and this exploitation makes defeating the opponent a whole lot easier (known as Zone Break). Another new addition are the Air/Down attacks which are specialty strikes that certain characters can perform when an enemy has had their Zone destroyed. Both attack types can cause twice the normal damage and can result in a foe being suspended in the air or knocked to the ground to give other characters an offensive advantage. These new attacks are powered by an additional gameplay element known as Stocks. By using a Stock in a battle, players can store three circle strikes into a single reserve that can then be used for super combos and double attacks. When combined with several other new aspects, like the expanded event slot, a team-based boost gauge, a mid-battle character swap, and an actual need for piloted robots in alternative combat, the battle system is much more varied than that of Episode I. The A.G.W.S. have been replaced by E.S. robots that have a lot more functionality than those of the previous game. Tech Attacks can no longer be learned or upgraded beyond their initial setting. Money has been completely eliminated as well. Characters are not as diverse as they used to be. Other than the default attack types that dictates combat maneuvers, the Ether Trees that customize each character to their individual strengths has been replaced by an "everyone can learn the same thing" skill system that makes everyone essentially the same character. Music Episode II features a soundtrack with more contemporary sounds; compared to Episode I, Episode II features a large amount of synthesizer usage as well as vocal tracks. The development of Episode II's music was split between Yuki Kajiura (cutscenes) and Shinji Hosoe (in-game music). Kajiura's soundtrack features vocal pieces by Margaret Dorn and Yuriko Kaida. The ending theme is Sweet Song. Some cutscene music was changed between the English and Japanese versions.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDBIAeWWoE4https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ATvF9BIdT1U Censorship As with Xenosaga Episode I, the English version of the game was censored in order to receive a Teen rating. In one scene, Albedo attempts to explain regeneration and, in the Japanese version, he pulls a pistol to his head and blows it off.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_bGirMrg4o& The English version still featured the blood spatter but the gun was altered to be an orb of energy.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l8CXeYjlhH8 The Patriarch of Ormus is known as the Pope in the Japanese version. This was changed because of religious sensitivity. Reception Though the game was received generally positively, scoring a 71% average, Episode II received criticism for many of its elements and is usually regarded as the worst entry in the trilogy. On the positive side, many enjoyed the emotional story and the music. The game is a little less claustrophobic, with more outdoor and nature environments (compare Woglinde to Sakura's Subconscious Domain). Players who were annoyed by the long cutscenes in Episode I (7 hours) should be pleased that Episode II is shorter (4.5 hours). On the negative side, the new voice actors for Shion, MOMO and KOS-MOS were considered a downgrade by some players. Yasunori Mitsuda did not return to score the music of Episode II, despite getting critical acclaim for his musical work on Episode I, disappointing fans of his work. Episode II was also criticized because of distinct changes with the battle system. Some players argued the changes increased strategy required to win battles, while others found that it was both unnecessarily slow, repetitive and complicated. At the same time, the new skill tree was considered by some to have been vastly "dumbed down" from the skill system in the first game. Many of the skills are left unexplained as well, often leaving many players confused about their use. Shops, equipment and money are removed entirely. Some of the graphics were criticized. Some character models, for example, lack detailed separable individual fingers. Loading times on the PlayStation 2 were criticized.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqwdQvBqKrw For example, this one battle at 1:57 takes 9 seconds to load.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VACmsB1YCgI The loading times are reduced, almost instantaneous, when emulated in PCSX2. External links * English site (archived) * Japanese site * Cutscenes (English) * Cutscenes (Japanese) * Movie version Videos Xenosaga Episode II All Double Techs|All Double Techs Xenosaga II - Trailer Alternate PS2|Trailer Xenosaga Alle spezielle DVD - Xenosaga II Trailer|Trailer (Fatal Flight) Xenosaga Alle spezielle DVD - Xenosaga II Special Trailer 1|Trailer Xenosaga Alle spezielle DVD - Xenosaga II Special Trailer 2|Trailer Xenosaga Alle spezielle DVD - Xenosaga II Special Trailer 3|Trailer (Sweet Song) A Very Special Operation|The Miltian Conflict Jin vs. Margulis|Jin fights Margulis Staying for the Night|Shion and Jin Dive Into MOMO's Subconcious|Dive Into MOMO's Subconscious Albedo's Trap|MOMO's maintenance Female Supremacy|Citrine Xenosaga Episode II HD Cutscene 39 - Two Classes of U.R.T.V.s - ENGLISH|U.R.T.V.s Doctor Yuriev's Children|Sakura's wish Xenosaga Episode II HD Cutscene 43 - Rest for the Soul - ENGLISH|Albedo's graves Yet Another Trap|Albedo in the Encephalon Shion and Jin|Shion and Jin Xenosaga Episode II HD Cutscene 81 - Illusions in the Space-Time Anomaly - ENGLISH|Space-time anomaly Gallery KOSbike.png|Wallpaper. Image xenosaga8203030.png|Official Complete Guide Book cover art. Shion044890393.png|Shion in Old Miltia's ruins. Jin0203045930.png|Jin Uzuki. Chaos92033030.png|chaos. Uzukis.png|chaos, Jin and Shion. Momo2art.png|Art. Cover.jpg|Manga. SMSP.png|Second Miltia Space Port. Port.png|Second Miltia Space Port. Second Miltia.png|Second Miltia. KevinEp2.png|Kevin and Shion in a flashback. UMN.png|U.M.N. Control Center. Vector2.png|Vector Industries Second R&D Division. Yuriev.jpg|The Yuriev Institute. Characters Shion 2.png|Shion Uzuki. Xeno3.png|KOS-MOS. Ziggy 2.png|Ziggy. Momo2.png|MOMO Mizrahi. Chaos2.png|chaos. Jr2.png|Gaignun Kukai Jr. Xenosaga0220030.png|Jin Uzuki. Allen2.png|Allen Ridgeley. Miyuki2.png|Miyuki Itsumi. Xenosaga8838828.png|Albedo Piazzolla. Nigredo.png|Gaignun Kukai. Mary2.png|Mary Godwin. Shelley2.png|Shelley Godwin. Hammer.png|Hammer. Matthews.png|Matthews. Tony.png|Tony. Mar2.png|Margulis. Pellegri2.png|Pellegri. Juli.png|Juli Mizrahi. Sakurai.png|Sakura Mizrahi. Wilhelm1.png|Wilhelm. Kevin.png|Kevin Winnicot. Nephili2..png|Nephilim Verum. Febronia.png|Febronia. Canaan1.png|Canaan. Patriarch.png|Sergius XVII. Category:Series installments